


Keep On (Loving You)

by reysrose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cockpit Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey likes being told what to do, Top Rose, mentions of porgs, the boys are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: “How d’you want it, my love?”Rey chases the ghost of Rose’s breath on her lips with a faint whimper. Around Rose, the air seems to shiver.“Dirty.”





	Keep On (Loving You)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is porn. Enjoy

They stumble into the cockpit on the Falcon, Rey cupping Rose’s head in one calloused palm, her fingers tugging and tugging on her dark hair. Rose nips at Rey’s bottom lip hard, just the way her Jedi girl likes it. Poe and Finn are on a mission, the bunks are crowded with new recruits, and the only place they can even kiss without being interrupted is on Rey’s ship, the doors firmly closed and sealed from the inside. Rey’s hand leaves the back of Rose’s head for a split second, slamming the cockpit door violently. A stray porg squawks from where it still nests. Rose reaches up, palms Rey’s small breasts through her shirt. Rey shudders, her nipple peaking against Rose’s palm. Rey smells like the desert, still, forever, and ignited kyber crystal and engine grease. Rose breathes her in and then twists the hard bud beneath her palm. Rey shakes. 

“Fuck.” 

Rose manages to flip them around while Rey is distracted with the hand kneading her tit, leading them both backwards and shoving Rey into the pilot’s chair with a good bit of force. Rey’s thighs hit the lip of the seat, her knees buckle, and she looks up at Rose as her ass makes contact with the seat with a loud thudding sound. She’s already looking thoroughly wrecked. Her mouth is wet and swollen, blood leaking from a split Rose chewed into her lip, and there’s a flush high on her cheeks. Rose leans forward, not quite touching Rey’s lips with her own. 

“How d’you want it, my love?”

Rey chases the ghost of Rose’s breath on her lips with a faint whimper. Around Rose, the air seems to shiver. 

“Dirty.” 

Rose smirks, sinking to her knees in front of Rey. Rey is looking at her with awe in her doe eyes, her pupils so wide with arousal that the brown of her irises is almost obscured. Rose reaches for the waistband of Rey’s pants, hooking her fingers under the drawstring and tugging. Rey lifts her hips with an eagerness, letting Rose slide the dune colored fabric down her long, muscled legs. Rose tosses them aimlessly, noticing with some satisfaction that they land tangled in the controls on the dashboard. It’s kinda hot, trashing the Falcon like this. 

Rey isn’t wearing underwear, and Rose’s brain short circuits. She can smell Rey’s arousal, see it glistening in Rey’s downy pubic hair and the insides of her shivering thighs. Rey is heaving for breath already, one hand tangling in Rose’s ponytail and tugging her coarse, dark hair free. Rose shakes her head, letting her hair fall around her face properly. She leans forward, exhaling softly over Rey’s clit. Her little nub is already swollen and red between her folds. Rose licks her lips and presses a kiss to it. Rey shudders. 

“Be still.” 

Rey whines. For someone so in control, Rey loves being bossed around in bed. It sends a shiver of power up Rose’s spine every time, having one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy completely under her spell. Rose scrapes her front teeth over Rey’s clit gently. Rey’s thighs shake harder. 

“P-please.”

“Please what?”

Rose meets Rey’s eyes. Her beautiful girl is trembling in the pilot’s seat, hands white knuckling the armrests. Rose grins. 

“M-make me come. Please, Rose.” 

“Your wish is my command, my love.” 

Rose starts in on Rey’s cunt in earnest, sweeping her tongue up and down her entrance languidly. Rey’s hand comes to her hair and Rose pulls away. Rey nearly begins to cry. 

“Hands back on the armrests.” 

Rey complies, her eyes watering. Rose licks her clit roughly. Rey whimpers, her voice high and trembling. Rose slides her hand up Rey’s thigh and then enters her with one finger. Rey grunts. Her head is thrown back, her nails gouging crescents in the cracked leather of the chair. Good. Rose curves the finger inside Rey, scraping her blunt nail against Rey’s top wall. Rey convulses. 

Rose doesn’t talk, just presses her mouth to Rey’s clit again and creates suction. Her finger keeps working at Rey’s top wall. Rey is sensitive normally, and downright reactive after teasing like this. Her inner muscles clench around Rose’s single finger. She adds a second in response. Rey cries out. Rose reaches up and tweaks a dusky nipple, scraping her fingers over the peak. 

Rey tumbles over the edge with a shout, her body twitching and her back arching. Rose leaves her hand where it is but removes her mouth, knowing Rey will push her off soon anyways. Rey pants. There’s sweat beading down Rey’s chest. Rose leans up and licks it off, sliding her fingers out of Rey’s fluttering cunt. Rey moans, reaches for Rose’s hand, and sucks her own slick off of them. Rose feels her own eyes roll. 

“Let me return the favor?”

“Oh, kriff, yes, please.”

Rey tugs her to standing, ignoring the shaking in her own post orgasmic knees, and shoves Rose up against the cockpit wall. Rose groans and leans forward, sinking her teeth into Rey’s collarbone. Rey pushes Rose’s pants down to around her ankles and grinds the heel of her hand against Rose’s clit. 

“God, baby.”

Rey grins and it’s feral. Rose sees that starving, desperate child in her face and shudders with joy. Two fingers push into her slit and thrust in and out rapidly. Rose cries out sharply. Rey leans forward and licks a stripe up the column of Rose’s sweaty throat. The heel of Rey’s hand is still pressing down onto her clit. 

“You’re so good at this.”

Rey smirks. 

“Lots of practice. Nothing else to do on Jakku, my flower.” 

Rey leans forwards and sucks on Rose’s nipple, and Rose is gone. Her thighs shake, her head slams into the wall, and she and Rey slide to the grimy metal of the Falcon’s floor. 

“Fuck, Rey.”

Rey grins at her dopily, all traces of the feral scavenger gone. Rose kisses her chastely. 

“Good?”

“Good.”

Rey puts her head on Rose’s shoulder. Rose palms the side of it heavily, sighing. 

“We have got to get a more private bunk.”

“What, a quick fuck in the Falcon isn’t good enough for you, oh mighty Jedi?”

Rey grimaces. 

“Well, a bed is more comfortable than this shitty chair.”

“Fair point, my love. Fair point.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Keep On (Loving You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593213) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
